planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cora
Cora was an evolved chimpanzee and a member of the Ape Colony. Biography Cora was first seen as one of Pope's exploration troops alongside Fifer after they spot a house and Pope ordered them to check the house for humans and supplies. Cora clears the house and later laughs when Fifer impersonates Pope and makes fun of him for training them so hard for enemies they never have to face. When two humans named Jeremy and Liz walk in on Fifer and Cora looting their house of food, Jeremy leads them outside at gunpoint. As Jeremy leaps out to kill them, Pope saves them by leaping from the top of the house and violently beats Jeremy to death. After Pope coerces Fifer to kill Liz after she flees in terror, Cora walks up to Fifer and reaches her hand out to comfort him but Fifer walks away, clearly disturbed at what he did. While out on a scouting mission at the San Francisco Zoo, Cora tells Fifer that Pope wants them back before dark and Fifer recounts his life as a zoo animal before Caesar freed him. While Fifer is talking, Cora and Fifer realize a group of apes have surrounded them. Cora attempts to tell them she and Fifer mean them no harm before they both realize they aren't evolved. When Fifer is attacked by the alpha of the group, Cora throws her spear at the Alpha and tries to get Fifer to safety before he gets up but the alpha quickly recovers. At that point, Pope leads his troops into battle against the primal apes, saving Fifer and Cora. Pope attempts to fight the alpha before he is thrown against a tree and Cora tells him they need to fall back due to Fifer's injuries and they fall back. During a meeting between the rest of the troops, Cora advises against the group of primal apes because there are too many to attack while Fifer disagrees, saying they can use their intelligence to beat them. Cora attempts say Caesar wouldn't approve before Pope cuts him off, saying the primal apes will be his. Cora attempts to reason with Pope, saying Caesar warned them not to fight fellow apes as the result could kill apes on both sides. Pope dismisses Caesar's rules as him trying to make their world like the humans' and that the apes need an army. Pope goes onto say that they don't need beat all the primal apes, just the alpha. After Pope successfully kills the alpha, enslaves the primal apes and makes the San Francisco Zoo their new base, Cora joins Pope. Worried about Pope's plans to use his army to usurp Caesar, Fifer forms a plan with Cora to escape the zoo and warn his about Pope. Cora expresses concern that Fifer could get hurt while Fifer argues it is too dangerous not to let Caesar know and tells Cora to stay behind to watch Pope. After Fifer is stabbed in the back by a gorilla guarding the entrance, Cora lunges at the gorilla named Rex to cover Fifer's escape. Cora is beaten, captured and interrogated by Rex about where Fifer went in the Arctic section of the zoo. Cora claims not to know where Fifer was going and Pope later arrives to interrogate Cora himself while she stands in a pool of freezing water. Cora refuses to tell Pope anything and Pope orders some nearby metal doors to be opened, releasing an angry and hungry polar bear emerges which viciously attacks and devours Cora alive. Personality More to come... Relationships More to come... Notes *Cora is exclusive to the continuity of the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes comic books published by BOOM! Studios. Gallery Appearances *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #2 *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #3 *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #4 Category:Comic Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Heroes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)